


Green Crayon, Orange Crayon

by JLaLa



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complete, Dueling!Everlark, F/M, Family Strife, Slight Galeniss, Widowed!Katniss, everlark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLaLa/pseuds/JLaLa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friendship sprung from discord over a span of time. A bit of Galeniss but eventually and always Everlark. Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Crayon, Orange Crayon

_For the anon on Tumblr who wanted ‘Everlark, whose families hate one another and in turn, they hate each other too’._

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

**_Green Crayon, Orange Crayon_ **

“Come back here!” There was a slam of the screen door and furious footsteps. “Katniss Everdeen! You stop right there!”

The dark-haired teenager turned to her best friend, a scowl on her olive face and her lips pressed in a hard line.

“What?”

“It’s just a project,” Gale said as he stepped out of his house. “It’s only two weeks and, after that, we graduate. Everyone moves on and you two don’t have to see each other again.”

“But, it’s Peeta Mellark,” Katniss emphasized. “I don’t talk to Mellarks.”

“Yeah, which is the dumbest thing that I’ve ever heard,” her friend responded. “It’s not even your fight.”

“So your Dad says,” she retorted. “My Dad hates Luke Mellark and vice-versa. You know my Dad. He’s the nicest guy in the world and gets along with everyone.”

“Obviously not everyone.” Gale sat on the front porch of his house and she followed suit. “Peeta isn’t his Dad, either. I think that you need to get to know him before you decide to kick him in the face.”

“Fine,” she grumbled. “But, we have to work here—on neutral ground.”

“Deal. Now get the hell off my porch.” Katniss turned to see Gale beaming at her. “I was just joking! Lighten up!”

She kicked some dirt onto his pants before heading next door to her own house.

++++++

“Mom?”

Lena Everdeen put down the hairbrush as Katniss turned to her on the bed. “What’s up?”

“Why don’t Dad and Mr. Mellark get along?” she asked.

It was common knowledge that the men couldn’t stand each other. District 12 was a small town on the border of Virginia and North Carolina but it was not without its drama—the Everdeen/Mellark feud being a majority of it.

“I guess you’re old enough to be told about it,” her mother responded. “Wait here.”

Her mother walked out of her room and Katniss waited in curious anticipation. Since she could remember, she wasn’t allowed to interact with any Mellark. So it had been a harsh reality when she was in grade school and first met Peeta Mellark. They were in the same first grade class and shared crayons their crayons. He liked the orange ones and Katniss liked the greens, so they always saved the colors for one another.

It had all changed one day when her Dad found Peeta with her on the swings. He had plucked Katniss from her seat and told her that she wasn’t allowed to talk to ‘that Mellark boy’.

No explanation, just forbiddance.

Katniss adored her father so she didn’t question his words.

But, it was hard to ignore Peeta’s hurt face when she sat on the opposite side of their classroom.

Her table partners were greedy little assholes, too. They took all the crayons. She never forgave Clove and Marvel for never giving her the good colors.

Her mother returned, holding a book out to her.

“A yearbook?” she responded, her eyebrows raised.

Her mother sat next to her. “Turn it to the last page.”

Katniss did as she was told, finding a picture of her teenage mother and father along with a teenage Mr. Mellark and another girl. The only difference was that her mother was with Mr. Mellark and her father was with the other woman, a blonde with familiar blue eyes.

“Who is that?” she asked, pointing to the woman.

“That is Tessa Briggs, otherwise known as—”

“Tessa Mellark,” Katniss finished. “So you and Mr. Mellark were…”

“We were high school sweethearts,” her mother said. “Luke and I were together for all four years of high school. Your Dad and Tessa were together. We were also the officers of the Student Government. Your Dad and Luke were President and Vice-President, while I was Secretary and Tessa was Treasurer. We were all best friends.”

“Then what happened?”

“Your Dad and I were in the Glee Club.” Her mom’s eyes were far off, the dreaminess of her memories causing her voice to go soft. “And, we had a part together in the end-of-the-year show. Your Dad’s voice, Katniss—we sang one song together and that was it. I knew that he was the man that I would spend the rest of my life with.”

“So you broke up with Mr. Mellark?”

“We were going to tell Tessa and Luke after graduation,” her mom explained. “But…they caught us.”

Katniss looked at her. “Caught you?”

“Prom night…your father looked so handsome and we somehow found ourselves alone—”

“Gross!” She put her hand up. “Please don’t go any further!”

Her mother chuckled. “Why all the questions?”

“Gale and I are stuck with Peeta as part of our group for Miss Trinket’s history class,” Katniss informed her. “Don’t worry, he’s not coming here. We’re meeting next door at the Hawthorne house where Gale can make sure that Peeta and I don’t murder each other.”

“I’m sure that Peeta is a good kid.” Her mother grabbed the hairbrush to continue detangling Katniss’ tough mane. “I don’t regret choosing your father and I love him just as much as I did when we were kids. I think it worked out for the best—because now we have you and Prim. Luke and Tessa have their boys. It was just what was meant to be. I’m just sorry that your Dad and Luke aren’t friends anymore because they were a terrific team.”

“I guess so,” Katniss responded.

“Who knows?” her mother said with a smile. “Maybe you, Gale, and Peeta will make a much better team.”

“I doubt it.” Katniss turned to her mother once more, a grim smile on her lips. “I never got over the time that Peeta pulled my skirt up in third grade.”

“You were kids!” Her mother laughed, wrapping her arms around Katniss and giving her a kiss. “But, if he tries to do it again...”

“I’ll have my bow and arrows ready.”

++++++

Stepping out onto her porch, Katniss bit back a groan seeing the single blond figure standing on Gale’s porch. Squaring her shoulders, she approached and nodded at Peeta before joining him.

“Hey,” Peeta greeted, his blue eyes looking her over.

“Hey.” Her eyes narrowed at his examination. “Is there a problem?”

“Forget it.” He turned to knock on the door. “I don’t even know why I bother with you.”

“I wasn’t exactly raising my hand to let you into our group,” she blurted out.

Peeta turned back to her, his blue eyes cool.

“I wasn’t exactly volunteering to be in your group.” He glared at her. “I’m here to get my A, graduate, and get the hell out of this town so I don’t have to see you!”

“Same here!”

“Hey guys!” Gale stepped onto the porch, a bright yet nervous smile on his face. “Come on in. My mom made snacks!”

Peeta gave her friend a smile and walked into the open door, but not before shaking his head at Katniss.

“You couldn’t even hang for five minutes?” Gale asked her.

“No, I seriously couldn’t,” she responded.

Putting an arm around her, her best friend led her into the house.

++++++

_Two weeks later…_

“Hey.”

Katniss turned to see Peeta approaching her, his burgundy graduation robe flowing behind him. She remained in her place, her eyes looking over his green tie, button down, and pressed slacks. Self-consciously, Katniss decided to forego opening her graduation gown. Her dress was second-hand but her Mom had it altered to fit her perfectly.

“Hey, Peeta,” she greeted, her voice neutral. “Congratulations.”

“You, too.” He gave her a tentative smile. “I just wanted to say that when we weren’t arguing, it was cool working with you.”

“Thanks.” Katniss managed to smile back. “You, too.”

“Gale tells me that you’re going to Panem University,” Peeta said. “I’ll be going there, too. Maybe I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah, maybe.” She held out her hand to him. “Good luck, Peeta.”

Peeta took her hand and shook it, his grasp warm and spreading a tingle through her skin.

“Katniss!” Prim, her little sister, approached. Her long, golden braid flew behind her and she grinned as she reached her sister. “Mom and Dad are looking for you. We have to take pictures!”

“Peeta!”

Katniss looked to see a tall, golden-haired man and a petite blonde standing a few feet away. She could see their stiff stances even from where she stood. Katniss was the perfect combination of their former friends—her mother’s almond eyes but her father’s olive coloring and dark hair.

“Who’s this?” Prim asked, eyeing the boy in front of them.

“This is…my friend…Peeta,” Katniss rolled out slowly and the boy brightened at her words. “Peeta, this is my little sister Prim.”

“Nice to meet you,” Peeta told her sister. He cringed hearing his mother’s call.  “I better get going.”

Katniss waved, her arm around Prim. “See you around, Peeta.”

He smiled one last time. “See you around.”

Turning, the two sisters walked back into the auditorium.

“He was kind of cute,” Prim remarked. “I mean, I’m 14. I don’t have a chance. But, you—”

Katniss laughed. “Don’t even start.”

++++++

_Two Years Later…_

“Peeta Mellark!”

Katniss sauntered over as he entered the house, her steps graceful despite the red cup of alcohol in her hand. He approached leaving his dorm mates Thresh and Cato to fend for themselves. She was clearly tipsy, judging by her happiness seeing him.

That senior year had been an eye-opener for him.

Peeta never understood why Katniss had suddenly stopped talking to him when they were kids. It took him urging his mother to reveal what had happened between his father and Ian Everdeen. The story hurt—to know that his father had loved Lena Everdeen, née Baines, before his mother. However, it turned out to be alright because his mother and father eventually turned a friendship into love.

The problem was just a factor of hurt pride on both sides.

Knowing this, Peeta was able to temper his annoyance over Katniss’ aloofness. She eventually warmed up to him, even shaking his hand during their graduation. Even then, he couldn’t deny that he had felt something after all that time apart.

“If it isn’t Katniss Everdeen,” he greeted and jokingly held out his arms. “Hug?”

“Oh, why not!” She dove into his chest, smelling of vodka and sweet flowers with her full breasts pressing against him. “Peeta…even now you still smell like sugar and spice…”

“And, everything nice,” he finished for her. “You know how long I’ve waited for you to be nice to me?”

“What can I give you?” she teased. “The orange crayons?”

“Sure.” Peeta could see that she was teetering on her heels and red skater dress. “You want to go get some air?”

“With you?” Katniss beamed at him before taking another sip from her cup. “Always.”

He led her towards the back porch, passing his roommates.

“You work fast,” Cato remarked.

“Not really,” Peeta responded.

Katniss looked to Cato and Thresh. “Did you know that when we were kids, this guy…” Her cup wavered over to Peeta. “…pulled my skirt up?” Her free hand went to the hem of her skirt. “I was so pissed at him. Now—” She grinned at the two boys as Cato and Thresh held in their laughter. “I just might let him pull it up again.”

“Alrighty, Everdeen.” Peeta wrapped an arm around her waist. “You need a break.”

Together, they stepped out onto the back porch finding an empty seat in the corner of it. He helped her sit before joining her, trying to ignore the fact that her skirt was riding up and showing off her tanned, toned thighs. He could almost imagine taking a bite out of them...

God, he really needed to get laid.

Peeta had resolved to put her out of his mind as soon as he left District 12. Panem University was a large campus and in the two years since he’d been there, they had never crossed paths—until now.

He hated her.

He hated the fact that there wasn’t a time that he didn’t want her.

Since they were kids, Peeta loved her but Katniss had suddenly wanted nothing to do with him. His parents warned him that she was no good and idiotically he refused to believe them until the day she stopped sitting next to him.

Then in their senior year, sitting next to her in the Hawthorne house had caused a different reaction.

For those next two weeks, he spent his nights with his hand wrapped around his cock imagining that scowl on her face as she rode him to completion.

“You okay there, partner?” she asked suddenly, her eyes steadying.

“I’m fine,” Peeta responded. “So tell me about your life.”

“I’m an English major.” Katniss adjusted herself, tucking her legs under her bottom. “I live in an apartment with my friend, Johanna and I’m feeling a little lost...”

He turned to her. “Lost?”

“There’s a decision that I need to make,” she told him. “I don’t know why it’s a difficult one.” Katniss turned to look at him. “But, when has my life ever been simple?”

“I get you on that,” Peeta said. “You ever hear the story about our parents?”

She nodded. “It’s pretty fucked up. My mom told me.”

“No shit! My mom told me.” Peeta chuckled and shook his head. “I guess that it’s too late for them to get it together.” He smiled at her. “So, what’s this decision?”

“There’s a guy and he’s in love with me,” Katniss explained. “He wants to marry me…” Her eyes blurred with tears. “But, I don’t know if it’s right.”

“Then maybe it isn’t,” he responded squarely.

“He is important to me.” In the darkness of the porch, her smoky eyes glowed and he could see the dewiness on her tear-stained lashes. “I mean, look at our parents, Peeta. I don’t want my relationship with him to end up like that.”

“It doesn’t have to be that way. Look at us! In the end, you and I are cool,” he supplied. “Yeah, our parents don’t exactly get along, but we found our way to one another and we’re not clambering to kill each other—not like before.”

Her head went to his shoulder. “I don’t think we ever wanted to kill each other. I always thought that we had an underlying attraction.” She lifted her head, a mirthful light in her eyes. “You were the first guy that I ever fingered myself to.”

Peeta guffawed at her words. “Where is that cup of yours?”

She bent down to pick up the cup and handed it to him, not bothering to cover her almost-bare bottom.

He gulped the rest of the vodka down quickly. “Damn, that’s strong. Oh—and I like the panties.”

She laughed before slowly fading to solemnness.

“In the end, will you still be my friend?” Katniss suddenly asked. “After all is said and done?”

“Always,” he told her. “You will always be my friend, Miss Green Crayon.”

That night, Peeta tasted her vodka-soaked kisses as she straddled him, her hand moving along his length until she sank down and screwed him right there on that porch swing.

Katniss didn’t scowl like he thought she would as she clenched and drenched his lap in her climax.

The next day, she accepted Gale Hawthorne’s proposal.

++++++

_Four Years Later…_

“Ashes to ashes…” The priest read from his Bible. “Let us pray.”

From where he stood, Peeta watched Katniss wipe her eyes, her free hand clinging to her mother’s as Prim held their mother’s other hand. Standing behind the three Everdeen women were Katniss’ husband Gale and Cato, his former roommate (Katniss had been the one to introduce him to her baby sister), who had just proposed to Prim a month ago.

Ian Everdeen’s heart attack had been quick and sudden, taking him in just a matter a minutes. He died in his wife’s arms before the ambulance even arrived.

Peeta was in California at the time, negotiating a buyout of a recycling business when Katniss had called to sob into his cellphone. He took the first plane to District 12, not even thinking to go to his house.

Instead, Peeta went directly to the Hawthornes so that his best friends could cry and drink the expensive wine that he had brought them. Katniss was so sick that she couldn’t even stand the smell of the wine so he and Gale finished it off.

Peeta and Katniss never mentioned what happened that one warm night on that back porch.

Instead they remained friends as promised.

They would not be their parents, a vow that they held true—always.

His own parents stood aside, his father looking even older than usual and his mother trembling as the casket lowered into the hollow grave.

“Should we go to her?” His mother asked.

His father didn’t respond, instead leading himself and his wife to Mrs. Everdeen who was just standing  from her seat. Katniss and Gale joined Peeta while Prim and Cato went to greet everyone who had come to the funeral.

“It took death for this to happen,” Katniss remarked, her voice hoarse.

Even in mourning, she was beautiful. Her figure trim in her fitted black dress and matching hat, the veil just grazing her deep eyes.

They watched as her mother fell into her friends’ arms and they all sobbed against each other.

“Hey, Peeta,” Gale suddenly called out. “Can I talk to you really quick?”

He nodded, squeezing Katniss’ shoulder before joining Gale under an oak tree by the car line.

“What’s up?” Peeta asked when they were sure that they were alone.

“I just need you to promise me something.” Gale looked over to his wife. “I’m flying out soon. I need you to take care of Katniss. Especially with everything going on. We’ve had to mortgage our house to help with funeral costs and to help Lena pay off my father-in-law’s debts.”

“You can’t wait until a little later?” Peeta looked over to Katniss, sitting with Prim and Cato, looking much too fragile. “She needs you.”

“The Army waits for no one,” Gale explained. “And…we just found she’s pregnant. We have no home for the little one. I need to do this.”

Peeta shook his head. “I don’t know what kind of help I’d be.”

“It doesn’t matter,” his friend told him with a smile. “You’re one of Katniss’ best friends and she’ll need someone to bitch at when she feels bloated or she’s throwing up.”

Peeta nodded reluctantly. “I guess I can pour her a ginger ale once in awhile.”

“Atta boy.” Gale clapped his shoulder. “You’ll do fine.”

Together, they headed back to Katniss.

“I’m going to be a poor substitute for you,” Peeta said.

“She loves us in different ways,” Gale replied solemnly. “Don’t you think that I know that you were the one that convinced her to marry me? Peeta, I can’t thank you enough for that.”

“Well, if it hadn’t been for you letting us study at your place, we wouldn’t be here,” he replied. “And, I wouldn’t be watching over the mother of your child.”

Gale put an arm around him. “One day, I’ll owe you back.”

++++++

_Seven Months Later…_

“My former mother-in-law won’t even talk to me,” Katniss said quietly.

“We really don’t have to do this,” Peeta responded. His eyes went to her stomach, now fully rounded with Gale’s child. “I can still help you out.”

“Do you not want to anymore?” she asked as they walked steadily. “I know that I was the one who asked, but it just feels like this is what he would’ve wanted.”

All but one had been killed when there was an ambush on Gale’s platoon. According to the sole survivor, her husband had been brave and brought them all to arms before being the first one to be gunned down.

With their child coming, Katniss had very little left in what Gale had supplied their family. Cato and Prim were struggling as well so they couldn’t help out, nor could Lena.

So two weeks after Gale had been buried, Katniss came into Peeta’s room and proposed marriage.

She had known all along that he loved her, not just as a friend but as much more. He couldn’t lie to her.

Peeta was her rock.

Katniss knew that she had taken advantage of him all those years ago, straddling his lap and letting out years of frustration before coming so hard that even now she still saw stars. At the time, Katniss thought that it would help her decision about Gale’s proposal easier.

Instead, it confused her even more and pushed her to go to what was safe.

Gale was a good man and she had loved him. Sometimes, she couldn’t breathe thinking how he was never coming back.

“Of course I want this,” Peeta said, his blue eyes looking over her in her white linen dress. “Maybe more than I want to admit.”

“Then this isn’t a bad decision,” Katniss stated. “I’ll take care of you and you’ll take care of me. We’ll take care of her.” Her eyes went down to her belly. “You will be her father. You will have what I know you’ve always wanted.”

“I never wanted it this way,” he replied before leading her down to the officiant to say their wedding vows.

++++++

Peeta was a good husband.

He had quit his business firm, moving back to District 12 where he managed his father’s bakery. Luke Mellark was too old to continue working the kitchens. Peeta’s older brothers had their own jobs as well as their own families to support so Peeta took on the role of being the proprietor as well as baker.

Peeta did all of this, however, so he could come home every day at five to help prepare dinner and place kisses atop her head.

He was reluctant to share her bed since it had barely been a year since Gale passed on. She opposed, feeling that it was only right that they share a bed, since they were now sharing their lives together. So he moved out of the guestroom, slipping under the sheets each night as Katniss slept.

Their parents, newly reconciled, were supportive about the marriage as they all cared for Katniss, who was a widow and soon-to-be-mother. However, Peeta could see the shame in his father’s eyes. The regret of never making amends with his former best friend weighed heavily on the man.

Maybe if they had worked it out, it would’ve been different for Katniss and Peeta.

Maybe they would’ve been celebrating Katniss and Peeta’s wedding instead of burying one another.

It was awkward this life they led.

Peeta felt himself imposing on a lot of things. There were remnants of Gale everywhere and if it hurt him to see them then he couldn’t imagine what Katniss was feeling. The Hawthornes refused to come around; it didn’t stop Katniss from placing sonogram photos in their mailbox after every doctor’s appointment.

“What were you thinking of naming the baby?” Peeta asked her one night as he cleared the dining room table.

“I don’t know,” Katniss replied, her eyes on the full bump. “I suppose that I will just figure it out when she comes along…” She looked to him. “What do you think?”

Peeta let out a breath. “Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“Don’t use me as Gale’s substitute,” he replied in frustration. “Especially when it comes to her.” His blue eyes went to her stomach. “I can live with being your pretend husband, even pretending that we’re together like a real man and wife. But, I won’t pretend with her. I want her to see me as her actual father, even if you don’t.”

Peeta walked out of the room, throwing the dish towel he used onto the table.

For the umpteeth time, Katniss found herself not knowing what to do. She loved him but she had loved Gale, too. It was an endless war inside her over what situation would make everyone happy.

Slowly, she stood up and went to the small study where Peeta always retreated to work on the books. He came home on time but sometimes the work came with him.

Knocking gently on the doorway, she found him sitting on the small couch with his head in his hands.

“Do you want to divorce me?” Katniss asked quietly, her voice trembling.

Looking up, Peeta shook his head, his blue eyes stinging with hurt.

“Never. I never want to leave you,” he replied. “But this isn’t easy for me either. I miss Gale, too. He was one of my best friends. I promised him that I’d take care of you. I just never imagined that it would be this way—” His voice broke and she rushed to his side. “Don’t make it harder than it already is.”

“We can start again,” Katniss promised. “We can grow together and become something else. I need you in my life, Peeta.” She took his hand, placing it on her stomach where their daughter kicked steadily. “We need you.”

After a moment, Katniss felt his thumb moving along her belly, careful and tender.

“I need you both,” Peeta replied gruffly. “God help me—I do.”

She smiled through the tears. “That’s good then.” Her head went to his shoulder. “Wouldn’t it be nice if life was as easy as sharing crayons?”

“Then it wouldn’t be life, sweetheart,” he whispered into her hair. “I hope one day you’ll really love me.”

“How do you know that I don’t already?”

“Trust me.” Katniss could feel his youthful grin against her skin. “I’d know.”

++++++

Katniss awoke to find his side of the bed empty.

For a moment, she wondered if she had pushed him too hard and that Peeta had smartened up, leaving her high and dry. Since their talk earlier in the week, they had moved carefully around one another, both wanting to start anew, but unsure on how to start.

It took her a few minutes to sit up—the baby seemed to be gaining weight rapidly. As Katniss got onto her feet, a noise coming from next door grabbed her attention.

Waddling into the hallway, she peeked into the guest room.

Peeta sat on the floor, measuring pieces of wood.

Katniss pushed the door open.

“What are you doing?”

Her husband looked up, smiling gently at her.

“You didn't want a baby shower,” Peeta said. “So I decided to build you what you needed.” He beckoned her over, rolling a piece of paper. “I thought I could make the posts on the crib look like crayons.”

She was touched beyond belief.

“Thank you,” she whispered, afraid that if she spoke any louder that she might cry.

Peeta stood up, giving her a kiss on the forehead before leaning down to kiss her belly.

“Go back to bed,” he told her. “It's still early. I'll make breakfast in about an hour.”

She nodded, giving him a smile, and turning to leave.

At the doorway, Katniss looked back at the man sitting on the floor busily working on his crib blueprint.

“Amaryllis.”

Peeta looked up. “What?”

“Her name,” she told him. “It means ‘fresh start’. Also, I thought I stay with the flower names. We can call her Mari for short.”

He grinned. “Sounds beautiful.”

“It was first time I made a decision for myself,” Katniss admitted. “I feel like it's been a long time since I've done that.”

“Good for you, love,” Peeta said, gazing up at her. “It was a perfect choice.”

She blushed before turning to go back to bed.

++++++

“My wife…Katniss Mellark…” Peeta looked to the nurse in panic. “What room is she in?”

“Oh yes,” the woman smiled cheerfully at him. “Down the hall and first door on the left. She was screaming a lot when she came in. Even broke her brother-in-law’s hand…”

“I’m not that sure that Cato didn’t deserve it,” he said before heading towards the hall. The grey-haired nurse chuckled at his words. “Thank you.”

“Congratulations, Dad!” The nurse called out.

Peeta smiled to himself. He was a father.

His eyes went to the nursery, checking to see if she was in there before continuing on.

It had been around noon when Lena called to tell him that Katniss’ water broke and that they were heading for the hospital. However his next baker wouldn’t be in until 2 and so he was stuck manning the register as well as the watching the ovens. Finally, his mother had rushed in and shooed him off to check on his wife.

Knocking on the door, Peeta quickly slipped into the room. Lena was sitting in the corner, knitting something sweetly pink and he walked over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

“How did it go?” he asked, seeing that Katniss was sleeping.

“There was lot of screaming—” his mother-in-law replied. “—mostly from Cato and Prim. They’re outside breathing into paper bags and telling themselves to never to have kids. Katniss did beautifully.” She nodded her head towards the glass crib next to his sleeping wife. “I think there’s someone who is waiting to meet you.”

Straightening, Peeta approached before looking into the crib at the little bundle wrapped in yellow. Dark, fluffy hair hid beneath a white cap as a small rich-skinned face peeked out between the bundling and cap. Her lashes were long and her pink lips full, complimenting bun-like cheeks.

Slowly her eyes opened revealing a luminous slate with flecks of hazel. She tried to focus on him, her mouth opening to try to greet him instead letting out a small gurgle.

“Oh…” Peeta reached forward, gingerly picking her up and cradling her head in the crook of his arm. “…hey beautiful. You look very much like your name, all fresh and new. My little Mari.”

“Hey, what about me?” Katniss was awake and watching them, a grin on her tired face. “Did I do good, Peeta?”

“You’re an English major,” he jokingly scolded. “You’re supposed to say ‘well’ instead of ‘good’.”

“Our daughter just took a stage dive out of my vagina,” she retorted. “I can say anything I want.”

“That is true.” Peeta looked at Mari, now sleeping with her mouth hanging open. “She looks like you after you’ve drunk too much.”

“Actually, I think she looks like Gale when she’s sleeping,” Katniss said, her gaze tender.

“I wouldn’t know but I’ll take your word on that,” Peeta responded as he sat next to her. “How are you?”

“Tired, but exhilarated beyond reason,” she told him. “If that makes any sense.”

“Totally. Whenever I’m with you, I’m always tired but always exhilarated too.”

Katniss gave him a mock-scowl before letting out a chuckle. “Come here.”

Peeta followed her beckon and she pressed her lips gently to his.

“What was that for?” he asked, his eyes focused on the beautiful woman beside him.

“Not quite sure,” Katniss said. “But, I think it’s something we can explore when we get home.”

“I like the sound of that.” Peeta brushed his lips against hers once more. “Thank you for bringing Mari into the world. I promise that I will take care of both of you.”

“I have no doubt about that.” Her eyes went to the sleeping newborn. “I mean, look at her. She’s drooling all over your shirt.”

He laughed thickly. “She is definitely your child!”

++++++

Peeta locked his phone after informing his parents that they had a healthy granddaughter with a thick, dark hair and their late friend’s eye color. Heading back to Katniss’ room, he stopped short seeing the person in front of the door.

Hazelle turned when she heard his steps. “Hi, Peeta.”

“Hi, Mrs. Hawthorne,” he greeted.

“You can call me Hazelle.” She looked uneasily at the door. “You’re the father of my grandchild.”

“Her name is Amaryllis Hawthorne-Mellark,” he told the woman. “But, we call her Mari for short. She has Gale’s chin and his long limbs.”

“That’s lovely,” Hazelle said, her eyes dampening.

“They’re both in there,” Peeta informed her. “If you want to say hi.”

“Do you think that she’ll forgive me?”

“I pulled Katniss’ skirt over her head when we were in third grade,” he replied. “If she could forgive me for that then she’ll forgive you.”

Hazelle laughed. “Gale said that you could always make him laugh.” Her face softened. “Thank you for following through with your promise. My son told me that he asked you to take care of Katniss. I think in some way, he already knew that this was all supposed to happen.”

“No, it was just a horrible thing that happened,” Peeta said. “But maybe now we can make things a little better for Mari.”

She nodded. “Give me a little time with them?”

“You can have as much time as you want,” Peeta assured her. “I’ll be outside here if you need me.”

Hazelle nodded before leaning over to give a motherly kiss on the cheek. “Congratulations, Dad.”

He smiled. “Congratulations, Grandma Hazelle.”

++++++

_Two Months Later…_

_“Give your all to me_   
_I'll give my all to you_   
_You're my end and my beginning_   
_Even when I lose I'm winning_   
_'Cause I give you all of me…”_

“I know. Daddy isn’t much of a singer.” Peeta offered the bottle to their daughter, who eagerly reached for it. “But, I can bake you a good cake.”

From behind the door, Katniss leaned against the wall watching Peeta and Mari’s nighttime ritual. He always sang to her before giving her a bottle and then putting her down to bed.

“Don’t drink too fast, sweetheart,” Peeta cooed to the little girl in his arms. “You’ll get the hiccups and I know how much you hate those.” Mari hummed in agreement, her sounds muffled by the fact that she was currently sucking on the rubber nipple of the bottle Peeta held.

“That’s it, Daddy’s got you.” Katniss’ chest constricted seeing the protective hold of her husband. “I will always take care of you, my little Mari. As long as there are breaths in my body, Daddy will always take care of you and Mommy.”

Mari stared up at him, fascinated by her father’s voice. She reached for him and Peeta brushed a kiss on her tiny fingers.

“There’s so much of Gale in you,” Peeta whispered. “Your boldness and that strength in your eyes; that is all your father. I see your Mommy in you, too. You have her curiosity and bravery, not to mention her beauty. Don’t tell her but even as a little boy, I already knew I was a goner.” He pressed a kiss to Mari’s forehead. “I hope you get something from me one day.”

Katniss felt her eyes water up at his words, so sweet and tender to their little girl.

Not wanting to disturb the two, she went back to bed to await her husband.

When Peeta came to bed, the lights were already out and he quietly slipped under the blanket to rest before Mari woke them for her 3AM feeding.

“Peeta?”

He turned to see Katniss staring at him, her coal eyes glittering in the darkness and his memory wandered to that late night on the back porch of the frat house. She had looked at him that same way.

Only now did he realize what that look was—it was hunger.

It was love.

“Yes, sweetheart?” Peeta said into the gentle silence.

“I love you,” she whispered, her head going to his chest. “Always.”

“Is this real?” he asked, his voice low and causing her center to tighten.

Katniss sat up to face him. Her hands went to the noose of her robe and she slowly undid the ties before revealing her body to his longing eyes. She had some stretch marks and had not lost all of her baby weight but she could see that her husband appreciated her body. It had brought their child into the world.

Hopefully one day, it would bring more.

Taking his hand, she moved it along her shoulder before letting his rough palm find its way to where her heart pulsed in anticipation.

“Real.” Katniss leaned down, her lips teasing his. “I intend to show you just how much until Mari’s next feeding.”

“I might need some confirmation a little after the feeding,” Peeta said with a smile.

Katniss let out a laugh before covering his mouth in a full kiss.

++++++

_Three years later…_

They played in a field.

The dark-haired girl with mismatched clothes and messy pigtails, screaming in delight as she was swung about. If there was anything that she got from Peeta, it was her zest for life.

Then there was the man with golden hair and eyes so blue that Katniss often found herself drowning in them, especially when they made love in the quiet hours before dawn.

“Mommy!” Mari rushed towards her with a small bouquet of dandelions in her small grasp. “Pretty like you!”

“Thank you, baby!” She took the flowers before giving her daughter a kiss. Mari sat next to Katniss, snuggling to her side. Her eyes then went to Peeta who approached, his eyes full as he stared at her. “Don’t I get a present from you, too?”

“I suppose,” Peeta responded easily. He reached into the picnic basket in the corner of their blanket. “How about this?”

Her eyes went to the green crayon wrapped in his grasp and Katniss let out a laugh.

“About time!” she exclaimed before grabbing the bit of crayon revealed in Peeta’s hold.

Her husband winked at her before letting go of it.

The laughter dropped from her lips seeing at what rested on the other end of the crayon—a delicate band crowned with a bright canary diamond.

“I thought that we’d renew our vows,” Peeta said. “You could wear a wedding dress…or a burlap sack…I could care less—as long as you’ll marry me…again.”

“Okay,” Katniss breathed out.

She watched him slip the ring on her finger, feeling the onset of tears beginning.

In time, these hormones would only get more erratic, but she knew they could handle it—just like last time.

Katniss took his hand, placing it over the slight swell, before meeting his overjoyed eyes.

“Should we get married before or after your son is born?”

**FIN.**

Songs:

“All of Me”-John Legend

I think it’s dependent on how you pronounce, ‘Amaryllis’ but in my head, the correct pronunciation of ‘Mari’ is ‘MAH-ri’.

Thanks for reading!

 


End file.
